The Case of the Solvable Unmentionables
by Amber Tinted
Summary: Dean is really annoying but that shouldn't surprise anyone. Dean/OC


The Case of the Solvable Unmentionables

"_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our Hell"-Oscar Wilde_

Chapter I: Loose

"Feed them lies; feed them unsuspicious, unacceptable lies. Lie to them, tell them lies that you've never heard of before, lies that will wrap around their souls and cling onto them, be the lie you're telling…the LIE I'm telling." She clasped my oval face into her hand as my dark brown eyes shifted back and forth, _where are we?_ She continues, "You will be my successor. You will almost have it all, as soon as you find the boys, you will find the necklace that you've been yearning for _decades._ Just find the boys and make yourself at home, I will be appearing here and there to check on your progress," The lady smiles at me as she skirts about leaving nothing behind but me and a book that states… Find Dean & Sam Winchester.

It's hard to grasp onto this kind of thing, when one gets taken out of Hell, it's because of one reason, and it's a reason that I do not know of, I've heard stories and tales of the reason but I tend to not listen to gossip. I wasn't very high up in Hell, I was just the Hell Gate Keeper for quite some time, four maybe five years which is about a couple decades in Hell time, it wasn't one of my brightest jobs but I enjoyed it immensely, I didn't have to torture souls, I didn't have to use my "unique" abilities to read minds even as a human, I could read a mind, it was annoying more than weird, hearing about some guy wanting to get freaky with some girl on the dance floor, well, not something I care to hear about while I'm eating my morning bagel. So, me being pulled out of Hell, it's something I'm scratching my head over.

I am Avarie Desure, nothing too special about me, just like every other girl, I am beautiful in my own right and I have the ways to captivate men (other than mind control, a power which I adapted as a demon) much like every other woman. Expressive brown eyes and straight brown hair, I'm sure some people yawn at my _unique_ colorings. So, as I'm wondering the empty alley, looking for food and some place to stay, I can't help but to wonder, who the Hell are Sam and Dean Winchester and why in the world are they so important? I've heard murmurs about them in Hell, Dean escaped, I'm sure I met him briefly, I am the Gate Keeper but far too many people go through Hell daily, I honestly can't keep track when _Royalty_ arrives but there has been talks about them, they've been killing tons of demons, a demon killed their mom and dad, probably their whole family, who knows, demons love to slaughter a pack of blood related people, an angel pulled Dean out of Hell (why he was in Hell is beyond me, as I said before, I do not listen to much gossip) and Dean and Sam let the world end. Oh, and Sam was fed demon blood as a baby? Too much even for me, a half demon.

Technically.

Turns out pissing off some girl on earth in high school would not do me any good, the witch, _literally,_ cursed me locked half of my demonic powers in a necklace that is somewhere on Earth, rendering me half human which means, I can get killed easily, knifes, guns, probably Holy Water, the fuck I know, can hurt/kill me and half demon which means, I still can still move cities with my mind and erase and create someone's memory. Oh, and this happened my second or third year in Hell, so, I wasn't really pleased when my bad ass demonic powers were half stripped away from me.

Anyway, it's all far too strange for me, maybe not; I have seen some strange things. I mean, I did give up my soul to save my brother who was in a coma. He's still alive but the thing about giving up your soul is, you have to die in order to do that, so…ugh, I do not want to get into my home life, it was fabulous if you like being extremely rich and your parents throwing credit cards and hundred dollar bills at you in exchange for forgetting that they're not there. Sob story, I know, as a half demon, I'm also in touch with my_ emotions. _

A crackle in the sky grabs my attention as rain starts to steady fall upon me. Sighing, I will a nearby umbrella into my hands, letting the top fall over me. This day already sucks; first thing I wake up to this morning is a weird crackling lady and a notebook instructing me to do something. I hate _instructions._ Oh and she chanted something about lying, I have no idea what she was talking but this is what I summarized and bullet-point formatted into my head, she wants me to find these two boys and lie to them until they believe me about something and she wants me to be her successor.

Honestly, being somebody's bitch isn't very appealing to me but it seems to me that I don't have much of a choice being that I was pulled out of Hell without being notified or anything, a yellow sticky note would've been nice. Whatever, I just need to find these boys, find my necklace, lie to them about what maybe I should read the notebook, I glance at it, or not, it looks pretty long and then go back to Hell.

Unless my contract is up…a young twenty-ish man stands next to me, greedily peering into the window of the diner, he's good looking, wow, I haven't had sex in almost—why am I thinking about that, "Do you know what year it is?"

He looks at me kind of queerly as another twenty-ish guy stands beside me, the other guy smiles at me, he's friendly, nice, very long hair, I haven't been on Earth for almost five years but I'm pretty sure the long rocker hair cut is out of style, "It's 2009 and it's September 13th."

I smile back at him, let me remember this being friendly to strangers thing, I used to bitchslapping people into Hell not casually conversing with people, "Thank you. I just got out of a coma, so, my memory…it's…"

"It's okay." The friendly one say, the good looking one is snarling now, what the Hell is his deal, "If you need anything, my brother and I will be sitting inside, you looked pretty lost so I thought to—"

"Approach me?" The rocker dude is attracted to me, great, I do not have time for this, "It's okay. I'm going to grab myself something to eat to. I won't sit next to you guys, I'm not a stalker."

Snarly snaps, "Can we go inside?"

If I did have time for this one I would just snap him in half, actually, no, carve him inside and out, make the flesh come off his skin all without touching him, I do love having psychic powers.

I give Snarls my friendliest smile, "I'm going inside, thank you so much for your help."

And to you, eat shit, I think towards the idiot who snarls a lot. I need to find a new adjective for him. I walk inside and carefully seat myself as far away from those two as possible but my sensors are crazy, something is off about them. The way Grumpy was so defensive towards me; usually don't happen since I have an angelic face, I chime into their conversation as I order myself some bacon and pancakes. Oh, Wafflehouse.

"_Why in the Hell would you approach her? We're on a job at this very point of time; we don't have time for you to decide, oh, I want to impregnate a girl right now." Grumpy gnarls at his food, I can hear the food in his voice, it's kind of gross actually. Makes me think of vomit. _

_The other one laughs, "Calm down, she looked lost and—"_

"_And what? Bangable?"_

"_Interesting. She's really quite pretty, isn't she?" The nice one sighs at that end of that and chews delicately on his food, "I mean, it's not every day that we run across a pretty girl."_

"_We run into plenty pretty girls."_

"_Okay, ones that don't scream, do me, I like it anal."The nice one sighs again, "She looks really nice like innocent bring home nice."_

_Grumps nosily slurps on his coffee, Jesus, can this guy be any more annoying. _I'm done listening, Grumpy is annoying me and for some reason at this point of time, I'm leafing through this notebook, waiting for my delicious pancakes and run across a picture of…Dammit.

Ughh. I wonder if I can just take over their minds and make them just let me tagalong? No, because I'm sure they wouldn't pull me out of Hell to do something that simple. People just don't get pulled out of Hell to tie people shoes like it's not simple. Or maybe it is and I'm just brainstorming.

My pancakes arrive as I greedily stab at one flap. Shit, so, how do I get them to approach me? One time when I was seventeen, I fainted to get my crush to take—that's it, I'm fainting, wait, let me access the scene, nobody's here but us three and the skanky ass waiter who's hitting on Dean (Snarly). Good, she's prances into the back as I sigh, this damsel in distress thing isn't my cup of tea but I want to go back to my cushy job of Chuck Norris-ing people into Hell so—I faint. Ish.

Clearly, I'm faking it.

Within no time, Sam and an reluctant Dean, I can hear glimmers of his voice (mostly one thought "dumb bitches fainting") is next to my still body.

"Can you hear me?" Sam says in a rushed voice, "Dean, we have to do something!"

"We're on a case," he murmurs and then in a loud voice, "CPR?"

OH HEAVENS NO. I let sputtered a few coughs producing a peppermint lodged from "deep within my throat" (once again, thanks again for the bad ass demonic powers) and my eyes flutter open.

"Are you okay?"

"Jesus, do you know how to swallow?" Dean says in a crash way.

I sit up, "My name is Avarie and yes, I do. I just choked." I will cut you open, you dumb prick, sleep with one eye open tonight, bitch.

Sam looks me over, concerned, Prickaleedee doesn't even look bothered by the fact that I just fainted on cold hard floor, Sam grabs my hand and locks my glaze, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. I can stand up." I roll my eyes as I begin to slowly stand up and quickly fall back down again, "Or maybe not, I think I bruised my ankle on the way down."

Dean rolls his eyes. Prick.

"Maybe she should come to our hotel with us, so, we can ice it, or do you have some place to stay?"

This boy is desperate for some sort of female attention. It looks like Prick, I mean Dean, doesn't really let Sam out much then again from what I heard is that Sam let some demon fill his head with a bunch of lies, she was hot but of course, she wasn't up to much good.

"No, I don't. I was actually going to try and sleep on this bench." Sam smiles at me, picking me up from the ground, "Thank you…?"

"Sam and this is my brother, Dean."

"I would say nice to meet you, Dean, but you do know I've been secretly hoping you would choke on your tongue." I say sweetly.

Dean laughs, "I was hoping the same, Avarie."

Whatever, we'll see who's laughing later when I get to take over his mind and make him do the River Dance or something towards a fucking lake so he can drown. I smile at him, ugh, he's so annoying.

Sam carries me to their car and carefully places me into the backseat as Dean mumbles something sarcastic about me. I'm too lazy to even read his mind, actually, it's written all over his face '_Sam's stupid, this bitch isn't worth it'_, yeah Sam is stupid but that's not for me to say. I let my hair catch the wind as I begin drifting off into a sleep. I haven't slept in five years, it's nice to be able to actually feel my body let loose and feel free.

Dean doesn't say much to Sam as Sam begins rattling off about something nerdy and the nasty eighties rock band drone on and on. I kind of want to shoot my brains out, in a pleasant, sweet kind of way.

"So, where are you from?"

Its Dean talking, not Sam, Sam is asleep with his head propped against the window.

"North Carolina," It isn't a lie, before I died, I was born and raised North Carolinian, I breathed and lived for North Carolina, "You?"

"So, what are you doing in Ohio?"

Good question, ask the weird ass lady who pulled me from Hell, I shrug, "I had to get away from my family, my parents mostly, they were letting my brother die because they didn't see in any point of letting him live."

He winces; he feels bad, good, "Why?"

"He's been on life support for two years, no signs of anything other than life. They didn't think he was going to pull through and he didn't." A lie but whatever, "So, I left. He died before they pulled the plugs, thankfully, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if—nevermind."

"Sorry that I asked." Dean peers into the review mirror, catching my eye, "I was just trying to figure out for my brother."

"Why? I'm a random girl who stupidity fainted and bruised her ankle." I turn my head to the scenery, the conversation is done and Dean knows it, he cranks up the volume to his rock music and I leaf over what I can make out of the notepad.

No instructions, nothing, it's just a stupid notepad, some background information about the brothers and a picture. So, I'm guessing I'm supposed to follow them around until someone instructs me to do otherwise. I can do it, I mean, I karate kicked Big Foot into Hell, I can do anything.

"_You gotta hold on before we die, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not"_ Dean sings.

Or not. I may end up killing the stupid one first.

I sigh as I continue to look out the window, how the hell far away is this hotel room? Is it in Africa? The car starts creeping towards a dark path and suddenly a brightly lit hotel appears. I'm only occasionally thankful for God; this is one of those rare occasions. Sam stretches as he slowly climbs out of the passenger side and lets me out of the back; I quickly thank him as I'm being carried in his arms again.

Sam and Dean both let me have a separate room; they mumble their sleepy goodbyes and close the door. I lay in my bed contemplating, how am I going to make them keep me around for however knows how long?

One thought keeps lingering in my mind, that keeps reappearing and I keep pushing it back. There has to be a better plan than that, I have had a lot of half brained plans and stupid ones too but this one…no, I have to keep thinking. I toss and turn for another hour before I decide that this isn't worth losing sleep over and I'll think of another plan that doesn't involve making one or both (whichever works in my favor) fall in love with me.

**Author's Note: What you think? I know this is definitely not as followy as the show but that's not my intentions. Well, review, let me know, comments, concerns, questions, let me know what I can fix. So I can improve. :)**


End file.
